In recent years, techniques have become known for using a power management device (for example, a Home Energy Management System (HEMS)) provided in each consumer household to control the load established in each consumer household, the distributed power source established in each consumer household, and the like (see Patent Literature 1).
As the distributed power source, a power generation device that generates power from natural energy, such as a photovoltaic power generation device or the like, is assumed. The power generation amount during power generation from natural energy can vary for a variety of reasons, yet for control of other devices by the power management device, it may be necessary to predict the power generation amount.
Therefore, it has been proposed to calculate a predicted value of the power generation amount by predicting the solar radiation intensity based on past solar radiation intensity, weather information, and the like and converting the predicted solar radiation intensity into a power generation amount by photovoltaic power generation (see Patent Literature 2).